emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8121 (12th April 2018)
Plot Rhona comes across Ross' pill box in the bin and notes they were only prescribed yesterday. She's about to voice her concerns to Pete when Ross walks in. Chas is plagued with severe morning sickness. In the café, Vanessa mopes after being dumped by Charity. Frank insists Charity isn't worth it. Vanessa takes responsibility for the relationship ending then tells Frank, Megan and Tracy they don't know anything about Charity. Outside The Woolpack, Charity leaves Noah a voicemail hoping to explain her outburst yesterday. Vanessa approaches her former flame wanting to resolve things but Charity tells Vanessa she isn't someone she can save. Liv returns from Ireland. Paddy believes stress is contributing to how bad Chas is feeling so he collects some relaxation items from Smithy Cottage. Rhona assures Paddy it'll get better. Liv has picked up on a look between Aaron and Joe so Aaron is forced to tell his little sister that Joe wanted the flat but assures her Joe won't get his hands on it. Liv asks Doug to let Gabby know she's back. Chas returns to the pub to find Paddy has filled the backroom with lavender scented candles. She agrees to give Paddy's shiatsu pillow a go. A worried Rhona heads around to Dale View whilst Pete is at work to speak with Ross about his painkiller consumption. Rhona insists she's only bringing this up because of her own addiction, stating it's not a place she wants anyone else to go. She begs Ross not to go over his prescribed dose but Ross doesn't want to listen. Frank drops round at Tug Ghyll with chocolates, popcorn and a DVD to cheer up both of his heartbroken daughters. Whilst playing video games, Liv admits to Gerry that she's terrified at the thought of going to prison as she doesn't think she'll be able to handle it. After receiving a text, Liv heads out. Paddy puts on a relaxation CD and gives Chas a head massage but they're disturbed by Marlon and April. Ross searches Dale View for more painkillers but can't find any. He concludes Rhona must've taken them. At Pear Tree Cottage, Megan meets with a Groom. As the bride-to-be can't make the meeting, the best man arrives to lend a hand. It's Jeff - the man Charity was with last night. When the groom leaves the room, Jeff protests nothing happened between him and Charity last night. After dumping Moses on Charity, Ross storms over to Smithy Cottage to confront Rhona and demand his painkillers back. He frantically searches for his missing pills. Rhona tries to calm Ross down but he grabs her by her arms and shouts in her face demanding his painkillers. When a frightened Rhona makes a run for the door, Ross grabs her and throws her to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Groom - Will Huntington *Jeff - John Mackie Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes